Damson Fool
by Ms.Dawes
Summary: "So i will turn her virtue into pitch,And out of her own goodness make the net that shall enmesh them all" II.iii.336-8 Othello Dark Stefan/Bonnie will write a dark twist to Elena's life


_Summary: Season 3 Stefan, his self loathing which manifests itself in a wave of destruction which touches everyone especially when he finds out about Damon and Elena. Takes place after Bonnie's mother get killed by Damon. _

_Pairings: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Bonnie, Hints of Stefan/Elena and Elijah/Elena_

_A/N.: This story was bugging me for a while to be written now, I felt the show did not do justice to the whole Stefan and Damon struggling with Elena choosing one or the other brother. They were both silly and kept asking each other to have Elena like she was a prize poodle. Neither one wanting to really fight over her 'You can have her', 'No,No you go ahead and take her' AHHHHH! It was bleeding annoying, other people might disagree but that's how i felt. Anyway rant aside i based my fic on Othello the play._

"_So I will turn her virtue into pitch,_

_And out of her own goodness make the net_

_That shall enmesh them all." _

_(.336-8)Othello_

He told his brother to be careful, Elena was nothing if not cautious and moral when it came to falling in love with vampires of equally questionable morals. Damon had looked at him momentarily with the sort of deliberate expectation of someone who longed for approval. It was a minute gesture.

One that only Stefan could read because, he knew Damon a bit too well.

And he knew Stefan not as much as he should. Stefan fixed his brother a drink with quiet decency of someone who knew more than he was letting on; enjoying the discomfort in body language his caution was causing the suitor of his ex-girlfriend.

Damon accepted the drink with an irksome expression unsure of whether to be ready to throw punches at Stefan or be as cool and unaffected as he usually were by his brothers other warnings.

Stefan only waited for a few minutes before giving Damon his best reassuring smile 'It's okay Damon, i'm ok with it...i know you and Elena are...together' he meditated over the 'together' part to see a fraction of surprise flit over the other vampire and quickly vanish as arrogance replaced it.

'Good...because for a moment i thought you're going to be a dick about it'

He accepted the glass and made himself comfortable, Stefan laughed a hearty laugh 'I thought i was going to be as well, but I'm really glad she chose you, I'm happy' Damon locked eyes with in his brothers searchingly, there seemed no trace malice in them just refined happiness, it was almost surreal.

'Nothing changes between us?' The question was just as innocent and naive as its tone. Stefan almost felt like he was the older one and he gave Damon a plethora of pledges and promises that he mostly intended to keep.

Because he was so very reliable.

'To you and Elena...' they clinked glasses together and drank the o positive down in unison. One brother's smile was more mirthless than the other's.

* * *

He knew about 'them'. The ridiculousness of the secret liaison didn't amuse him. It angered him to see their linked lips in ways he had never known before. The scorch of betrayal branded deep within he left them to their secrecy without alerting the attention of either one. He'd only gone to check on Elena after The debacle of Bonnies mother, because he knew of Elena's unrelenting self guilt and a need for comfort that he even more ridiculously thought only he could give her.

How arrogant he'd grown in Klaus's company. To believe what had been once his would always remain his. That love never dies. The truth always had an unpleasant way of slapping him across the face when he least expected. And pain was not always friggin pleasure.

He'd grown far too trusting of his brother and Elena's dependence on his reliability, while he'd been busy dancing with guilt and revenge, his carefully built un-life had gone to hell after Klaus's reign of terror. His friends and Elena had lost vital confidence in him, everything Damon was there at the right time to sweep up from under him and replace.

All this he had suffered to save his brother and to remain the hero in the eyes of the love of his life. Both of them had cost him dearly. Heart heavy with regret and miserable anger he had made his way to be alone maybe work his way through a hundred blood bags, trash the place up. What had greeted him when he hurriedly poured himself a drink was Bonnie Bennet and a clumsily crafted stake, poised as a weapon, he grabbed a hold of her wrist with bored efficiency, his reflexes were curiously unaffected by the trauma of seeing Elena and his brother ravage each other.

'Where is he?' she raged at him full of anguish while he took a big gulp of blood, still blocking her stake with the other hand. She was heaving with tears filled with undiluted pain, neither of which were really new to him. Sadly, he was too occupied with the cause or rather 'causes' of her pain to respond immediately.

The witch sputtered promises of bodily harm in between tugs of her wrist which he was in secure possession of, he laughed a humourless laugh, dropped her wrist unceremoniously and told her where Damon was. It got him an almost embarrassed silence full of latent disappointment. Tragic, that it only took a few words to subdue her hapless anger because he was in the mood for a full on brawl.

It was true that confessions were much easier to make to acquaintances than to loved ones because he didn't expect a full on rant from the witch. A rather hateful spit up of emotions regarding his brother and Elena. How odd that she echoed exactly what he felt ashamed to admit. He hated them, their morally reprehensible liaison aside; he hated everything both of them stood for. Maybe it was just jealousy but he always prided on being incapable of being jealous if she moved on from him.

Because he had not been prepared for her to move on.

Why shouldn't she after everything he had said, done, put her through he should be grateful she was still on talking terms with him. Right? The witch sat in a heap at his feet blubbering unattractively. His current mood might be to blame for the intolerance for tears, but he just felt unable to indulge sympathy.

He pulled her up with little effort and found the stake she had tried to stab him with 'Where's your mother?' She answered voice dull with emotion that she left her mother in Jamie's charge. She still hadn't woken up.

He wanted to say something nice but the words he wanted to come up with seemed suppressed by a firewall of angry emotions. He handed her the stake wordlessly and made his uncommon emotions felt. The intentional brush of his lips against hers was probably an unwanted intrusion but he took an insane chance anyway.

The resulting slap that burned his face was a welcome pain. What the hell was he thinking?, she asked eyes wild with anger. He only wanted to comfort her and encouraged her to take a stab at him, literally. He was more than willing to play punching bag 'Go ahead take your best shot...' She seemed caught off guard by him and his surrender for a moment, then anger and disbelief seemed to take her over again 'You, son of a bitch...'

There was another steely slap to which he didn't bother to blink, The witch had hell of a good right arm. He let her take a few healthy stabs with the crooked stake at him before they healed and he got bored of the half hearted little pin pricks of pain she caused him, then threw the stake in the fire place and before she could utter another curse threw her over his shoulder and slammed her on his bed ever so unkindly. Elena would have been horrified by his behaviour.

Bonnie only blinked watching him unbutton his shirt in the distance and there was that 'But Elena ...' speech starting which he cut her off in the middle of. 'Screw Elena' were apparently the magic words that silenced her.

* * *

It was like trying to tame a wild horse, she unrelenting with the punches and scratches and him with the curses and force. She broke his nose twice and he left a trail of bites and bruises that seemed to greatly improve both their moods because afterwards there was an ironic silence full of contentment that neither knew how to break.

He offered to fix her bruises with his blood, she refused and he left it at that and fell asleep, later when he woke in the middle of night she was gone. He doubted she expected a phone call for a follow up.

The angry romp had put him good mood, such a good mood that he told Damon he was okay with him and Elena being together. He would play supportive for now until he found his chance not to be okay with it.

Until he found a way for his contentment to last and others suffered in his wake.


End file.
